


There's blood on my Hand and I Don't Know Where it Came From

by JodieWhittakerisbae



Series: Drabble [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Blood, Blood and Injury, Chinese Food, Drabble, Drug Use, Drugs, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Licking, M/M, Mild Blood, References to Drugs, Sherlock is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JodieWhittakerisbae/pseuds/JodieWhittakerisbae
Summary: Basically Sherlock has blood on his hand and he doesn't know where It came from and he's high.Also oh my God I'm dying, this has 221 words, like 221b baker street! Whaaaaaat!? Coincidences are awesome!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: Drabble [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164800
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	There's blood on my Hand and I Don't Know Where it Came From

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be based on a situation I found myself In yesterday except I most definitely wasn't high and I'm 99% sure it was my own blood. 
> 
> If you came here for Johnlock, I'm sorry, you will be disappointed, but don't get me wrong, I ship them with my life.

John walked up the stairs, two bags of takeaway in his hands, and entered into the sitting room, where Sherlock was sat with his legs swung over the arm of a chair, examining a dagger as if he had never seen one before. 

"Sherlock! Hungry? Got Chinese." John asked and then informed him. 

"Ah! John, I was wondering when you'd get back. Yes I am very hungry."

"Good." replied John, then realizing something on Sherlock's hand. "You might need to wash your hands first."

He made a confused grunt and then spotted a patch of dark red on the back of his hand. 

"I have blood on my hand and I don't know where it came from." Sherlock remarked, more intrigued than worried or confused. 

"Mmmm?" John replied, not surprised. 

Sherlock then proceeded to sniff the blood, first tentatively, then deeply inhaling. 

Having swung his legs round off the arm of the chair, Sherlock continued to deduce where the blood had come from. 

"Doesn't smell like my blood."

He then licked the dark substance clean off his hand. 

"Doesn't taste like my blood either. Oh well." Sherlock said nonchalantly, springing up and grabbing some Chinese. 

"Are you high?" John asked, expecting the worse. 

"When am I not." Sherlock answered with a sly smile. 

When did Sherlock ever not meet his expectations?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I only just realized this after I've finished writing, but it kinda sounds like Sherlock murdered someone, which is not what I intended at all, but interpret it how you want! 
> 
> Requests and suggestions very welcome, comments and kudos very appreciated!


End file.
